Kame Kame Kame KISS!
by inu-chan 339
Summary: Maka finds a turtle during a thunderstorm and decides to take it home. Soul starts to believe that Maka loves the turtle more than him and starts to get jealous... over a turtle... :T
1. how it began

I don't own Soul Eater:

Maka was doing her homework in her room. She was trying to focus on the assignment but kept getting interested in everything else. Soon she had enough and slammed her book shut. She violently stood up and crossed her arms. She huffed at the sight of her frustrating book. She stormed out of her room. Soul was in the kitchen chugging down a soda can while Blair was just gossiping about people actually thinking he was listening. Soul saw Maka and stopped his drinking and watched her every move. Blair eventually stopped talking and noticed this, she gave him a devious smile and snickered. "Ah... Young love." She sighed romantically. Soul blushed and quickly turned his head to her giving her a 'shut up' look with his face crimson red. She just rolled her eyes and started to snicker. Soul got up and walked over to Maka who was now sitting on the couch. "Hey Maka," "What?" Soul felt a sharp pain in his chest from hearing the dull yet hateful comment she made. "Why are you so grouchy?" He asked still trying to keep his 'cool'. She sighed and looked at him. "Nothing! I'm just frustrated!" She shouted. She crossed her arms and huffed. Soul took a seat beside her and kept his eyes on her. Her hair was down, which was rare, and she was wearing a white t-shirt and black sweat pants. "Why are you dressed so lazy?" "Excuse me?" She snapped. Soul not realizing that it came off as an insult repeated himself, "Why do you look lazy? You usually have your hair up, and you dress a little bit nicer than _that_." Maka snapped and stood up. She glared at him and clenched her teeth. "CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS!" She screamed at him. Soul's eyes widened at her stern shout. She stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her making the whole room shake. Soul kept his eyes on the door, but Blair of course had to brake the silence. "Is it that time of the month?" She asked while walking into the bathroom. Soul blushed and looked at her. "Don't say that!" Blair froze and turned half way to him raising an eye brow. "I know you agree with me." She teased. She faced the bathroom door once again and entered. Soul rolled his eyes because Blair was right... He did think that.

Maka was stomping with every step. She just kicked any object in her way. She didn't know where she was walking, she just let her anger lead her. Soon she led herself to a dead end. She sighed and turned, only to see that the sun was down. She froze and started to get worried. "N...night?" She asked herself. Maka was petrified of the dark, not only that, but she would soon be alone in the dark of the night.. in the streets. She felt her heart stop and her blood ran cold. She slowly started to walk. She started to regret getting angry over a stupid assignment, because it led her to a dead end... literally. She continued her slow walk to make sure every step she took was secure. She started to walk a bit at a faster pace, and soon she was running. She breathed heavily, and started to feel an aching pain in her side. For some reason, this night was different, it was pitch black. Her feet felt cold and than she realized she ran out barefoot. She crossed her arms together to try and create some warmth. The night started to get cold, Maka was feeling like the most unlucky person in the world. She stopped running and took a brake. She leaned her back against an even colder brick wall. She could only see little white stars in the sky, no moon, no light. The street lights were all out. She closed her eyes and gripped her side. She inhaled and exhaled rapidly. She soon felt a cold drip on her nose. She slowly opened her eye lids to see a water droplet on her nose. Soon one fell on her cheek. "Oh no..." She gasped. She started to panic even more. Rain usually leads to thunder... and the reason the sky was black, was because it was a thunder storm. Maka waited for the horrible ear shattering sound to echo through out the city. And seconds later... _**CRACK!**_ She dashed away trying to run from the thunder. She ran hard and fast ignoring the ache in her side.

Soon the booming sound of thunder roared again. She stopped and grabbed her ears. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She started to sob and fell to her knees. Tears fell with the pouring rain. Soon she saw light, but not the kind she hoped for... the light shot from the sky once again in the far distance. She curled up into a ball and sobbed into her legs which were burying her face. She started to shake from fear. "Soul... Soul..." She sobbed. She just wanted Soul by her, he was always by her during thunder storms.

AT THE HOUSE: Soul was sleeping on the couch. Soon the sound of many rain drops tapped against the windows. Soul's ear twitched thinking it was just apart of his dream. Not even seconds later the booming sound of thunder and lighting roared and Soul's eyes shot open. "Maka!" he shouted to himself. He sat up and looked around the room for his Meister but saw no sight of her. "Maka!" He shouted. He stood up and checked her room, empty. Soon lighting and thunder boomed again. He than remembered her shouting and leaving. She was outside... in the dark thunderstorm... alone. He felt his heart drop and felt chills run up his spine. He ran out of the house with his arm a blade screaming for Maka.

Maka was still shaking and sobbing. She heard something that sounded like rustling, and she froze. She looked beside her and saw a newspaper, it was shaking. "w...What?" she softly asked herself between hiccups. She lifted the paper to see a small baby turtle shivering. She gasped at the sight of the small perfectly green turtle, it's shell was evergreen and wet. The turtle poked his little head up at Maka. She felt her heart warm up, she felt worry yet joy for the baby turtle. She picked him up and wrapped her arms around it making it warm. The turtle's skin was ice cold against Maka's warm arms. The turtle went into his shell to show he was comforted in her grasp. Maka stared lovingly at the turtle. The storm was nothing compared to her little discovery. She started to walk home fearless, with her eyes pealed on the little turtle.

"MAKA!" Soul screamed. Soon he heard a slight shout from the distance, "Soul!" It was faint, but was still recognizable. "Maka!" He shouted back and ran to the sound. He than saw her shivering, tearful eyes, and red cheeks. He pulled her into a hug not caring if it looked 'cool' or not. He felt Maka's arms wrapped up around something and backed up to see what it was. There in her grasp was the baby turtle. He poked his head out slowly to gaze at Soul. Soul noticed it shake. He looked at Maka and realized she wasn't going to let him go. "Maka..." "Not now Soul." She softly spoke. Her voice sounded hoarse. Soul noticing this stopped his argument before it even began. He put his jacket around her and led her back home.


	2. the beginning of madness

ME NO OWN SOUL EATER!

Maka walked into her home with Soul behind her. She sat the turtle on the kitchen table and but Soul's jacket on it as if she was trying to warm it up. Soul felt a pain in his heart like someone punched his chest. He shook it off questioning his pain. He walked up to Maka and leaned to her, "You okay? You're soaking wet." "Yeah... I'm fine." Her voice wasn't only hoarse but shaky. Soul felt guilty for making her speak. It sounded as if every word killed her. He grabbed a blanket and put it around her. Maka didn't blush, she was to worried about the cold turtle. Soul wrapped the blanket around her and hugged her from her back. "What are you doing?" Her scratchy voice asked. "Warming you up." "I can be warm enough with the blanket." Soul covered her mouth with his hand. Maka felt his soft skin cover her cracked lips. "Your voice is bad, don' talk for a while. Kay?" Soul consulted. Maka lazily nodded and Soul slowly moved his hand away from her mouth. The next morning, Soul woke up in the kitchen chair with his arms still wrapped around Maka who was on his lap. Her face was resting on the table and the turtle was in his shell next to her warm cheeks. "Guess the little guy likes you." Soul quietly spoke to her. He didn't want her to wake up. He liked how they were. She never likes to be in such an embrace, but she was sleeping and didn't care. He wanted this to last for a long time, but reality kicked in and he realized he had to at one point. He rubbed her shoulder trying to make her wake up. She slowly opened her eyes to see the turtle by her cheek. She smiled lazily and softly closed her eyes. She opened them once again and sat up stretching. She yawned making her eyes water in the corners. She softly poked the shell of the turtle waiting for her sleeping buddy to awaken from his good rest. Soon the little green turtle head poked out. Maka noticed the bright orange eyes it had and her heart melted. Soul looked at Maka's heartfelt gaze at the little turtle, and once again that horrid ache hit him again. "Ugh, I gotta pee." He moaned. Maka gave him a weird look and stood up. "Thanks for telling me." Her hoarse voice spat. He got up and walked to the bathroom. "Any day." he mocked. He walked into the bathroom and heard Maka giggle. He leaned his head out of the door to spy on her and see what was so funny.

He watched as Maka would slowly move to the right. He questioned what she was trying to do, but soon discovered it when the turtle slowly moved across the table to be near her. She slowly took a step to the left and the turtle motioned toward her again. She laughed. Soul's random heart ache kicked in. He clenched his hand against his heart. His eyes widened at the pain. _**What is this? Why does it hurt?**_ He asked himself. He walked to the cabinet and took out a pain reliever bottle and took some thinking it was heart burn. After he was 'done' in there he walked out and saw Maka dressed up. Her hair was in a bun, she was wearing the same clothes but Soul's jacket was on her. Soul smiled at the sight of her in his jacket. He felt his heart jump and felt like smiling ear to ear. He than saw the turtle in her hand gazing at Maka. Soul for some reason didn't like it. "Maka you treat that turtle like it's your baby." Soul spat. Maka's joy for the happiness in an evergreen shell froze. She gave him a raised eye brow. "He is!" She spoke like it was so obvious. He froze and felt his heart drop to the floor, his knees felt like rubber and his arms pulsed to be crossed. He shook his head trying to fight the urge to show his sorrow from the love she showed the baby turtle. Soul hit his head gently trying to knock some sense into him. _**Am I really jealous of a turtle? COME ON! that's so ridiculous!**_ He started to smile and laugh at himself. Maka didn't know his thoughts so she thought he completely lost it. "Soul why are you laughing?" Her hoarse voice squeaked. He stopped. He hated how she tried to talk with a bad voice. He glared at her. "Maka your voice isn't getting any better. You shouldn't be talking." "I'm fine Soul." She hoarsely spat. He felt a jerk on his chest like his heart was trying to force him to cover her mouth for the rest of the day. "Maka how long were you in the rain?" "about..." Maka stopped talking. She was out for an hour, she knew Soul tried to find her, but if he knew how long she was gone he'd feel like he let her down. "Not long." Her aching voice cracked. Soul froze knowing she was lying. "It's my fault..." He quietly sulked. "No.." Maka tried to comfort him but he turned his back to her. Maka noticed that this really hurt him, and tried to think of a way to help him feel better. She put the turtle on his head. He froze. "Maka..." "Yes?" "What's on my head?" He asked growling. "A turtle." She said smiling ear to ear. A sore throat wouldn't stop Maka from being happy, but it would stop Soul. He picked up the turtle and made it stare at him. The turtle gawked into Soul's crimson red eyes. Maka noticed this and began to daze off into the cute image. "Crimson." Her voice cracked. Soul looked at her. "I wanna name him Crimson." "Why?" "He seems like he takes interest into your eye color." Soul rose an eye brow. "Seriously?" "I know I do." Maka cheerfully added. She froze and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Soul froze feeling his cheeks burn and his heart jump. They stared at each other for a while, soon interrupted by the turtle making a cute little noise that sounded like, 'EE'. They looked at it. Maka took the little turtle from Soul's hand and span him around. "Are you hungry my little Kame?" She asked it like she expected an answer. Soul watched as the turtle got more affection from Maka than he gets. He glared at the turtle named 'Crimson' and felt the ache in his chest again. This was jealousy. And the only way to solve it... was by taking away the source.

~(0o0)~

Later on: Maka was in the living room taking a nap with the turtle on her belly in his roomy shell. Soul watched this and glared at the little turtle. Even though his little ogre is no longer breathing, he felt madness consume his heart. A madness that could over power any sense of emotion... Jealousy. Soon a loud pound on the door sounded into the little home. Maka still slept due to being a heavy sleeper. Soul opened the door and in came a boy with spiky blue hair, black eyes, a gray hoodie, blue sweat pants, and black boots charged in. His ego flew in with him and sent chills down Soul's spine. "BOW DOWN TO THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" He shouted raising his fist to the skies. Soul just stared at him disappointedly. Black Star glared. "Respect your god Soul!" He snapped. "After you do what I called you down here for." He said moving his hand in the direction of the peacefully sleeping Maka and Turtle. Black Star stared in awe at the sight. Than fell on the ground bursting into laughter. "YOU WANT ME TO BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA ! A TURTLE?HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE KIDDING ME! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" He pounded the ground for mercy while his eyes teared up. "Wow Soul... so much for a cool guy!" He sarcastically added. Soul's eye twitched sending a message to him that he wasn't in the mood for jokes. Black Star rolled his eyes and walked over to the turtle. He slowly started to reach for it, when the little green turtle poked his head out. Black Star's heart stopped beating, his eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. He felt goose bumps and and warmth strangle his chest. His cheeks warmed up and he did the last thing Soul expected. "EEEEEK!" He squealed. "Wha!?" Soul snapped. Black Star's eyes were big and full of joy. He turned to Soul smiling ear to ear. "LOOK AT THE LITTLE GUY!" He squealed. Soul mouthed from the kitchen, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I BROUGHT YOU HERE FOR!" Black Star faced the turtle once again. He gave the turtle an Eskimo kiss and kept smiling. The turtle's bright orange eyes put Black Star into a 'trance'- as Soul calls it, The same one Maka fell into. Maka's eyes slowly opened to see Black Star rubbing his nose against the turtle's. She gave him a questioning look. Instead of getting protective she joined him in his little love moment with the turtle. Soul couldn't believe his eyes. His secret crush/best friend and his 'bro' were falling into a trance by the little shell of evil. He needed someone who could resist the trance, someone who could surpass the temptation, someone who shows no emotion to the emotional, someone with a heart of stone and bravery the size of a mountain! SOMEONE BY THE NAME OF!

"What do you want Soul?" Kid groaned from the other line.


	3. The End of a new beginning

Do I seriously need to repeat myself?

Black Star and Maka were in the living room playing with Crimson. They squealed at every move he made. Soul felt rage infest his Soul, he swore if he wasn't able to control his emotions he would be a madman by now. That turtle... That... 'hell in a shell'- as he called it, had to go. Black Star pulled out his phone and started to get pictures of the little turtle. Maka clapped at the amusing sight of the turtle's eyes getting bigger by the bright flash. His phone made a beeping noise. His joy was put on pause as he read the text from Tsubaki. He typed something in than pressed send. He quickly threw the phone back into his pocket. In a matter of seconds Tsubaki walked in, "Where is the cute little turtle?" She asked innocently. Soul's mouth dropped. "Not you too!" She shrugged. "I like turtles." She said sheepishly. She spotted the little evergreen shell crawling on the floor and she flew to it. "Aww! it's even cuter than I thought!" She squealed. They all sat on the floor. Soul had enough. He flipped out his phone and dialed a number to a person that he knew could put an end to the madness. "What do you want Soul?" Kid groaned from the other line. "I need your help." "You have Maka." "That's what I need help with." The line was quiet. Death knew it had to be serious if Maka wasn't able to help him. "I'll be over in a moment." Soul nodded thinking he could see him than hung up. He waited for Kid. He spent his time watching the torturous sight of his friends being put under the trance. "Soul?" Maka's hoarse voice asked. Every one felt shock from hearing her horrid voice. "Maka! Your voice!" Tsubaki worried. Maka quickly rubbed her throat and tried to clear it. "Just a little sore." She coughed. "Kiss the turtle!" Black Star demanded. Maka gave him a crazy look. "It helps..." He chanted. Maka picked up Crimson and kissed his little nose. Maka blushed after hearing the little turtle make a cute noise to let her know he was happy. Maka hugged the little turtle and gazed at him. Soul's heart pulsed. He swore he could've made turtle stew if Maka didn't have a good hold on him. Soul crossed him arms and tightly gripped his arm out of anger and jealousy. "You two are so cute!" Tsubaki gushed. Soon there was a knock on the door. Soul jumped and his face brightened up.

Soul eagerly opened the door to see the emotionless face of Kid. His hair was normal, but he wasn't in his usual attire: He was wearing a vertically striped hoodie that was black and white, he was in black skinny jeans that didn't make him look gay, and he wore converse perfectly laced shoe laces. He walked inside the home. "What's wrong?" He asked. Liz walked in with Patty, like Kid they were dressed different: Liz's hair was in a ponytail, she had on a blue tank top that went to a midriff, she wore denim capris that fell to the bottom of her knee caps, and had on white sneakers; Patty had her hair down like normal, she was wearing a yellow t-shirt that had a giraffe on it, she wore light denim shorts, and gray flip flops. (PHEW! That was a lot... (-_-0)... ) Soul's eyes flooded with hatred. He pointed to the little circle surrounding the turtle. Liz gave him a questionable look and started to laugh. "A turtle?" She asked as she walked over to join the circle. In Soul's eyes he saw a Liz slowly walk into a madness that his other friends were already pulled into. Liz sat down by Maka and looked at the little turtle. "He's cute!" She said rubbing his back gently with her first and middle finger. "Wow Liz, I thought you would chicken out." Black Star retorted. Liz glared at him and spat, "Why? I'm not a pansy! I can like turtles!" Kid glared at Soul. "You did NOT call me here to kill a turtle..." He asked with rage. Soul leaned into his ear and whispered. "You don't get it! There is something wrong with the turtle!" He whispered. Kid rose his eye brow and faced him. He put his hand on Soul's head and one on his own. "You don't seem sick." He stated. Soul forcedly removed his hand. "I'm not CRAZY!" He shouted. The circle turned to Soul. "Soul? You okay?" Maka asked. Liz, Patty, and Kid looked at her funny. "You okay Maka?" Liz asked. Patty ran to Maka and stared into her eyes. "You don't seem fine..." Patty mentioned. Kid looked at Soul sternly. "How did she find the turtle?" he asked. "In a thunderstorm." He replied. "What made her go outside?" "She got angry." "Why was she angry?" "Because she was in a bad mood." "Why?" "Because of her homework." After Soul said that Kid smirked. '_**Bingo.**_' Kid thought. He slowly walked over to Maka. "NO! KID!" Soul's Soul (heh...) Cried out. He watched as his last hope slowly slipped into the madness. Kid took a seat in front of Maka. Maka looked at him funny. He held his hand out. Maka noticed this and put the turtle into his palm. Kid stared at the turtle. He smiled and looked at Maka. "This symmetrical turtle is quiet magnificent." He stated. Than it happened. Kid was gone, he fell for the trance. Soul was alone... the only sane one... So he thought. Kid sat the turtle in his lap and stared at Maka. Her olive eyes were dull, she had bags under her eyes, and her voice was hoarse.

"Maka, you have quiet a cold too." Maka's eyes widened. "No! I'm fine!" She quickly lied while the cracking in her sore throat stood out. She quickly grabbed her throat. "Oh, okay. Than I guess it's fine if I ask about your homework." Maka's eyes looked worried. "Oh, um.." She slowly stuttered. "what? Didn't finish it?" Maka turned her face from him. She didn't finish it... her distractions caused her to stop. "What distracted you?" Kid asked. Maka's eyes watered. "nothing." She hiccuped. Soul's heart jerked. Maka was crying. He took a step toward the group but froze. The madness was taking him too. He stared at the turtle who's head was facing Kid. _**'No! The turtle is winning! No... Maka... Maka is sad! Maka.. Maka! MAKA!'**_ Soul walked to the group and walked up behind Maka. He grabbed her shoulder and dragged her into his room. He closed the door behind him and glared at Maka. He watched while she tried to wipe her tears away. "What happened Maka?" He asked. Maka didn't say anything. She just dove for his chest and embraced him. She cried into his chest. His heart felt warm yet his blood ran cold. He felt guilt. What was hurting Maka? He had to know. "Maka... tell me.. Now." He demanded. He wasn't waiting for another distraction. He wanted the truth and he wanted it now. Maka looked up at him. She saw the look in his crimson eyes: Sad yet frustrated. "Yesterday... Papa..." Her grip tightened. Soul felt his lungs crush, but he ignored it. "He was..." Maka started to pour out with tears. "Another woman." Soul looked down at her. "Isn't he always?" He asked. "Not like this... Soul.."She felt like she was melting. Her heart throbbed. "They kissed. The way he kissed Mama." She spat. She buried her face into his chest again. Memories of her mother raced through her head. Every heart aching one made her tighten her hold on Soul. Soon he hugged her back. He felt his chest getting wet from her tears. He rested his face on the top of her head and let her cry. Blair knocked on the front door. "I'll get it." Liz said while getting up. She opened it seeing Blair wearing her usual clothed that revealed her 'goods'.

Black Star's nose bled. Tsubaki noticed this and smacked his head. "Pervert." She spat. Blair skipped in the room holding something behind her back. "So, I hear we have a new pet!" She cheered. "Yeah! A turtle." Tsubaki said happily. Blair sat the hidden item from behind her back on the couch. It was a grocery bag. The item fell out she quickly grabbed It as if thinking everyone didn't see it. "A collar?" Kid asked. "It's a turtle..." Patty added. "and your point is?" She asked like they were all idiots.

BACK WITH SOUL AND MAKA:

Soul never saw her so sad. He than realized how she treated the turtle... Motherly. "When was the last time your mom sent you a card?" He asked her. Maka froze. "Last year..." She slowly said trying to not hiccup. "You miss her.." He stated. He felt Maka nod her head. His embrace grew strong. "That's why you are always with the turtle..." Maka slowly pulled away from him. "You're never with your mom. You noticed that your dad is starting to take interest in another woman. You think your family is falling apart." Maka looked at him with thankfulness. He understood. Finally some one did... someone understood her. "That was lost like you. So you took him in." She smiled. The heavy flow of tears lightened up. "He was your family." He added. He noticed Maka's smile, but why was she smiling? "He's not my... my only family." She hiccuped. She got on her tip toes and placed her lips on his. Soul blushed. But soon wrapped his arms around her kissing her back. They both blushed. Soon they pulled apart. They both walked out hand in hand to the living room. The little turtle crawled out of Kid's lap and to Maka and Soul. She picked him up. For some reason Soul's mind went into a day dream. Maka looked older, the sunset light from the window shinned threw the glass, and the turtle she picked up was a little boy who was small, he had spiky blond hair, crimson eyes, a small little nose like Maka's, a blue t-shirt and jeans, and socks. He saw Maka grab his sides and lift him into the air staring into his eyes smiling. They both smiled than looked at Soul. "Soul?" He heard her ask. Soon the vision left and he saw Maka holding the turtle were their 'son' once was.

He knew why he liked the turtle too. He did make them like a family. Mama Maka, Papa Soul, and baby Crimson. Only thing was that he was a turtle. A Kame... which led them to a kiss. A Kame Kiss. He smiled at that little title he gave their first kiss. "Yeah?" He asked. Trying to look cool. "You wanna hold him?" She asked. Soul's heart felt like it was smiling. Happiness flooded him. "Yeah.. I guess." He said trying to sound cool.


End file.
